Interview of Autobots, humans, and Decepticons
by airbender tori b
Summary: Transformers Prime We will interview for everyone. Everyone is allowed to asked their questions to transformers.
1. Chapter 1

**Airbender Tori B**: Hello and welcome to the interview of humans, Autobots, and Decepticons. I am Airbender Tori B and I have invited a good friend and sister, Aangtori to join me for Autobots, humans, and Decepticons.

**Aangtori**: Thank you, Airbender Tori B! She invited me because I wrote my story and airbender girl kept reading again and again.

**Airbender Tori B**: Shesh! Aangtori, you are crazy girl I ever met. Never call me airbender girl. You sound like others from my stories. That because I love your story called "Family of Autobots".

**Aangtori**: You and I are relative sisters, sometimes.

**Airbender Tori B**: True! Aangtori, do you think that we need to invite Optimus Prim, big boss here?

**Aangtori**: Yeah! We welcome leader of Autobots here. Please ask the questions to Optimus Prime for us.

**Airbender Tori B**: We will start with first season and come back after we finish with the first one. We will go two season and finial season in order

**Aangtori and Airbender Tori B**: The rules are you have to send at least three questions or less. See you soon!

**_Please Review Soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The sisters walk into the show. They are looking around to find their chairs, so they can sit down. They found them close to the camera guy.

**Airbender Tori B**: Welcome back everyone!

**Aangtori**: We are very sorry that we have to do our school. My crazy sister kept telling me over and over that we need to interview, so we can move on to our least favorite Decepticon, Megatron.

**Airbender Tori B**: We decided to change the rules about the seasons, so they are allowed to ask some questions during the three seasons and movie now. AANGTORI! Bring Optimus Prime here to let the people asked him some question.

**Aangtori**: Coming up sis!

Aangtori walk out and called announcement for Optimus Prime to come down. A leader of Autobots came into the show.

**Optimus Prime**: What is gonna here? Why you need me to come down here? Do I have a feel that sisters are hiding from me?

** Aangtori and Airbender Tori B**: WHAT? We don't hide anything. We need you to be in the show. We are going to interview about humans, Autobots, and Decepticons.

**Optimus Prime**: You sounds like sisters and reminded me of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. What do you mean "interview about humans, Autobots, and Decepticons"?

**Aangtori**: (Sigh) People will ask you questions and you will answers the question that they gave you.

Megatron pop out of nowhere. The sisters believe he came from the room with the Decepticons.

**Megatron**: NO THANKS! I don't want to be in the interview.

**Airbender Tori B**: You have too, Megantron. There will be no escaping from us. The building will be lock down and your gun is disarmed means can't hit the wall.

**Megatron**: Nnnnnooooo! I am the leader of Decepticons and you will not order me to stay.

**Aangtori**: You have too! My sis is right.

**Airbender Tori B**: Come on sis. Let's yell together.

**Aangtori and Airbender Tori B**: AUTOBOTS!

The Autobots came down so fast with their weapons on.

**Arcee**: Yes?

**Airbender Tori B and Aangtori**: Do you mind if you can put Megantron in the brig for us, so he can't escaped from us.

**Autobots**: Sure!

Autobots put Megatron in the brig, so he won't escape from the sisters. The sisters keep hearing Megatron screaming to Autobots to let him go. They knew if they let a Decepticon go and the sisters will put Autobots in the brig for letting him go.

**Aangtori and Airbender Tori B**: Thank you, guys!

**Autobots**: Your welcome, Aangtori and Airbender Tori B!

As Autobots leaves, the sisters are looking at the questions for Optimus Prime. They both nodded and it is time to asked questions for leader of Autobots.

**Aangtor**i: OK! We are now ready to ask some questions for Optimus Prime from the people.

**Airbender Tori B**: There are three questions from Lambor Terror Lep. The first question is how do you like the up-grade you were given? (Like your wings and being able to fly)

**Optimus Prime**: I remember when Smokescreen has the Forge of Solus Prime. The Forge of Solus Prime gave me new up-grade to fight the battle against Decepticons.

**Aangtori**: The second question is how come primes don't party?

**Optimus Prime**: When we became Prime, we had no time for a parties. We were made that way.

**Airbender Tori B**: The final question is do you like being Prime?

**Optimus Prime**: Sometimes, I wonder if I like being a Prime after the war broke out between Autobots and Decepticons.

**Aangtori and Airbender Tori B**: Thank you, Lambor Terror Lep! We have next one is Wheeliefan101.

**Aangtori**: The first question is why don't you have a nose?

The sister looked at each other and said out loud. "This is not a good question for him. We need to skip that one so we don't have to talk like idiots or we can get in trouble."

**Optimus Prime**: What are you two talking about?

**Aangtori and Airbender Tori B**: This question that was asking you was not going for the answer. Sorry, Wheeliefan101! We have to skip the first question, so we are going to the next question of yours.

**Airbender Tori B**: The next question is WHY DID YOU FORGET RAF'S SNOWBALL?! DX

**Aangtori**: (cover her mouth) OOHH! Someone is in trouble for forgetting about Raf's snowball.

**Optimus Prime**: After the accidents in Artic, I would like to try to go back. But Ratchet kept me behind, I won't get cold in my system again.

**Airbender Tori B**: Now we get it. The final question is if you had to choose someone to be the next Prime, who would it be?

**Optimus Prime**: I won't choose the next Prime. The Matrix of Leadership will pick the next Prime

**Aangtori**: Ah! I see now what you are saying about it. Thank you Wheeliefan101!

**Airbender Tori B**: We have our question for you now. The first question is do you feel emotions around you team?

**Optimus Prime**: No I don't show my emotions around my teammates.

**Aangtori**: OK that strange! I was hoping if you do besides smiling to someone like Raf and Jack. My question is on the end of the second season and final battle against Unicron, why do you have to sacrifice your life?

**Optimus Prime**: To keep Autobots and humans safe from getting killed at the old base. The other one is to hide the Allspark from Unicron to get it.

**Aangtori and Airbender Tori B**: The final question is was Megatron is your friend or brother before the war?

**Optimus Prime**: He is my friend and brother before he went gone bad.

**Aangtori and Airbender Tori B**: Aw! That was a beautiful family we ever heard. Thank you, Optimus Prime for coming here.

**Optimus Prime**: Your welcome, sisters!

Optimus Prime leaves the show and headed back to the Autobots. The sisters waving as he left the room to get something to drink after very long interview with the people and sisters.

**Airbender Tori B and Aangtori**: We will have our leader of Decepticons, Megatron. Please ask him some questions. See you next time! Bye!

The twin sisters left the show and wait for the people to ask some questions to Megatron. It will be few weeks before they can do their show again.

**_Please Review Soon!_**


End file.
